1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to test devices, and more particularly to a power-on test system for testing a storage device and a test method employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage devices, such as disks, redundant arrays of inexpensive disks (RAID), need repeated power-on tests during predetermined power-on times of the storage devices, to meet performance requirements. A power-on test system often includes a computer, a storage device, and a power source for powering the storage device, the computer being electrically connected to the storage device. The power source alternately connects with or disconnects from the storage device, thereby the storage device is powered on or off according to a predetermined frequency. The computer receives power-on signals from the storage device and records the total number of power-on signals from the storage device.
However, during testing, both the computer and the storage device independently record the number of times the device is powered-on. Thus, the number of times powered-on recorded by the computer may be inconsistent with the number of times powered-on recorded by the storage device due to transmission delays and counting errors, resulting in inaccurate test results.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.